


Guilty Kiss fluff

by Yoharem



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Sleep, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoharem/pseuds/Yoharem
Summary: Just a Fluff about guilty kiss.





	Guilty Kiss fluff

It was a rainy day, and the Guilty Kiss are writing some lyrics for their song in Riko's house. Riko on the piano, Mari on the table, thinking on some lyrics, and Yoshiko on Riko's bed.

"Yocchan, if you're just gonna laze around, you might as well think of a lyrics." Riko said.

"Guh... You sound like my mom, Riri..." Yoshiko complained.

"Can you at least help Mari-san? It will be enough for her, or at least, for us if you will help." Riko shot back.

"Fu, Fu, fu~ You two act like a couple arguing." Giggled Mari.

Both girls turned red at the comment. Mari watched Yoshiko at interest while she turned red and rolled around.

A few hours past and Riko is almost done with their music and Mari with the lyrics. And Yoshiko, well, she fell asleep.

"Geez... If she's just gonna sleep, then why did she even come?" Riko said while looking at the sleeping Yoshiko.

"Now, now, we're almost done anyways, so we can take a long break after."

"Yeah..." Riko yawned.

"Hm? You tired, Riko-chan?"

Riko could only nod. She went beside Yoshiko and lay down on her stomach. She played with Yoshiko's hair for a while, finding an interest with Yoshiko's light snore. Without thinking, she bent down kissed Yoshiko on the cheek. She shot up when she heard a light giggle from Mari.

"My, my~ Riko-chan, that's cheating~" Mari said then stood up and went to Yoshiko's other side.

"If you're going to attack an fallen angel, you should at least tell me~" Mari said and bent down to kiss Yoshiko on the cheek as well.

"H-Hey, Mari!" Riko complained with a blush. Mari giggled again and her face is beginning to wear a smirk.

"What? You jealous~?"

"N-No!" 

"Then you wouldn't mind if I kiss her on the lips, right?"

"E-Eh?!?"

Mari smirked and bend down, about to kiss Yoshiko on the lips. But Riko stopped her by putting two fingers on Yoshiko's lips.

"Hm? So you would mind!" Mari said laughing softly.

"I-I wouldn't! But..."

"'But' what?"

Riko took a deep breath and said, "I-It has to be me first..." Riko was turning into a tomato.

Mari stared at her a few seconds and laughed, but not to loud so she won't wake up the fallen angel.

"So you do like her!"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Me too! More than a friend!"

Riko was shocked when Mari just confessed. Looks like she's not the only one who likes Yoshiko.

"But, don't worry! We can share her. Well, if that's ok with you."

"I-I don't mind..."

"Hm? Really?"

"But I'm gonna give her my first kiss first!" Riko reminded Mari.

"Yeah, Yeah. You better hurry before she wakes up~"

Riko bend down hesitantly, and gave Yoshiko a quick kiss.

She was worried that Yoshiko may wake up, but luckily, Yoshiko just shifted.

"My turn~!"

Mari also bend down and gave Yoshiko a peck on the lips. Yoshiko also gave the same reaction.

A minute of staring at Yoshiko's face, Riko decided to hug her and sleep. Mari saw this happened and did the same thing. They decided to confess to her when she wakes up.


End file.
